Aiden
This all happened in late August 2008. My older cousins (who are both eighteen years of age now) Angel and AJ were all playing with one of those Ouija Boards with me. Being only nine years old at the time, I didn't think that anything bad was going to happen at all. And, of course, being fourteen year-old teenagers, you always wanted to have fun and do anything that's "out of the ordinary" before you grow older. Anyways, we were all at my house - which was a two-story, white brick home, and Angel had already set up the Ouija Board on top of the table which was in the bottom floor of the house. As him and AJ were setting things up downstairs I was upstairs, watching horror movies like I always did. Just as the movie was about to reach the turning point, my cousins had called me downstairs. At first I had no idea what they were planning on doing, and my curiosity got the best of me, so I quickly made my way out my older brother's room. "Hey Alice get down here - we have a surprise for you!" AJ shouted out as I stumbled on the staircase. I held onto the railings and carefully walked down the stairs. As I finally reached the floor, Angel took my hand and told me to grab a chair and join him and AJ. "What're you guys doing?" I asked quickly. Angel and AJ looked at each other and giggled. I immediately thought that they were going to pull a fast one on me, so I just stood there, watching them laugh uncontrollably. "I said... What are you two doing?" My anger began to pour over me as they continued laughing. Finally, Angel inhaled a great amount of air, and replied by saying, "Y'know how you like paranormal stuff?" My fury melted away, and was soon replaced by great excitement. "Yes!" I shouted out happily. AJ then stood next to Angel, and said, "Weeeeell... Would you be interested in joining us in our little 'chat' with the undead?" He added air quotes as he said that. I couldn't exactly speak, for I was really shocked, so instead, I gave a little nod of the head, and sat down at the table. I then noticed a board, with various letters and numbers, and a text that said 'GOOD-BYE' on the bottom part of the board, and the words 'YES' and 'NO' at the top corners of it. Angel and AJ then sat around the table. I noticed a triangular shaped object in the middle of the board. I looked confusingly at Angel, then to AJ. "What's that?" I said, indicating to the object. They ignored my question and simply told me to place my fingers on it. Just as I was about to ask what I had to do, AJ said in a loud voice, "WHO ARE YOU?" A few moments passed, and AJ repeated his question, in a more booming voice. Seconds passed, then minutes. I was growing annoyed, until the triangular object began to move by itself. I panicked a bit, but then slowly calmed down. It slowly moved to the letter 'A' and then to 'I'... about a minute later, Angel had written down the letters. "I guess this ghost's a HE... His name's Aiden," Angel said, holding up a piece of paper that legibly said: 'AIDEN' in all caps. AJ then asked another question: "HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Once again, the object began to move again slowly towards the numbers this time. It was placed on the '1' and the '5'. "ARE YOU FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, AIDEN?" By now I was starting to get scared. A chill went up my spine as the triangle began moving again. It carefully landed on 'YES'. Things started escalating from that point. Aiden had hung himself due to the amount of depression he was going through. Apparently he had died in 2000; a few years before my family moved here. When Angel told the spirit to show himself, a glass vase that was behind AJ fell off the dresser, and shattered into a million pieces. AJ flipped out and yelled at Angel. My two cousins began telling each other off in front of me. I watched them two argue with each other. I was going to tell them to stop, but I saw a huge shadow from the corner of my eye. I turned around quickly, only to see that there was nothing but the front door. I looked back at my cousins, who silenced completely. They were both staring above me. Normally, a person would be too scared to look behind them. I, however, looked back and saw the large mass of darkness, hovering behind me. I screamed in terror, as the mass began to progress its way towards me. A lightning bolt of intense cold struck me, and I sat there, shivering uncontrollably. "LEAVE HER ALONE, AIDEN!" Angel shouted out angrily, as he lifted me up from the floor and held me in his arms. Some picture frames that hung on the wall fell as soon as Angel finished his sentence. I glanced at AJ, whose skin was drained of all color. His eyes were wide with fear. He gulped, then shouted out, "STAY AWAY FROM ALICE, AIDEN!" In a low growl, I clearly heard Aiden say, "I WANT THE GIRL!" By this time, I was panic-stricken. I closed my eyes tightly, and felt ice cold air on my face. "GIVE ME THE GIRL!" I heard the low demonic voice shout out again. I screamed again in fright. I heard Angel's voice yell out, "GO AWAY, AIDEN! LEAVE US ALONE!" Another low growl was heard, I didn't understand it at first, but then Aiden said, "I'LL SEE YOU ALL SOON... OH, VERY SOON." And the black mass disappeared quickly. The cold air then left the entire room. Angel and AJ stood there, their feet rooted to the floor. This is insane! I thought to myself. What if he really DOES come back? Days passed, then turned to weeks, then to months... And finally to years. I haven't seen Aiden for three whole years... It was on December 21, 2012, that I finally saw him again. He wasn't as aggressive as he was before. My cousins are still afraid of Aiden... He doesn't mean any harm to any of us. We get along really great, actually. He talks to me when I'm sad... He calms me down when I'm angry... He's a real good friend... He's here with me right at this moment actually... Category:Ghosts Category:Items/Objects